Love for life
by Katie xxxxx
Summary: Claire has been living in for-get-me-not valley ever since she was a little girl. But mum has left her and her sister in charge of true farm. Jill is in love through. And Claire has been in an accident. Will anyone love her...
1. Chapter 1

Love for life

Claire

We had been living in for-get-me-not valley ever since we were kids. My name is Claire my sister is called Jill, she is also my best friend. Our mum is called Chelsea and she has gone through a lot of stress raising us by herself. Dad had a job somewhere else he lives near where he works because it was too long of a journey to stay at for-get-me-not valley we all decided when we were old enough to look after each other mum would move in with Dad. But Dad has to be away so that the bills can be played for our farm. We could harvest and grow crops but mum is not very strong and dad likes his job. Me and my sister are too young to manage it ourselves.

When we were kids, around 3, mum decided to take us to the park. She woke us up, fed us, dressed us. I wore my yellow dress while Jill wore her purple one. After we were dressed we brushed our hair.I had long blonde hair and blue eyes where as Jill had long brown hair and purple eyes which is odd but cool. I am younger than Jill by two years. Anyway, once we were ready mum held our hands and we all walked to the goddess pond. When we were there, mum sat on a bench with my sister. After a while I got bored so I wandered over to the pond, I sat by the water's edge and dipped my little fingers in. I remember the way being cool and somehow magical. I felt an indescribable feeling I looked at the water and saw in the reflection someone behind me. I sat with my legs out in front of me and the person behind me sat down next to me, I looked to see who it was. It was a boy about my age with silver hair and eyes. I remembered thinking his hair reminded me of the moon, it was so pretty. For the whole morning we talked and got to know what we like and dislike. I watched with curiosity as the boy dug around in his pocket. Then he pulled something out and asked me to open my hand, I did and the boy put the necklace in my hand and then told me to wear it always and that we will meet each other in the future. I then opened my hand and looked at the necklace, it was all pretty. It was a silver heart locket and embedded on the front was the words "Love for Life" I then saw him running down the path and yelled after him wait what's your name but he didn't reply just kept running.

Skye

When I was say young boy my mum took me to the park one day. I combed my hair and got dressed. We then set off. When I was there I saw a girl around the same age as me sitting by the pond. I told my mum I would be by the pond she said okay. I went over and stood behind her, she was so pretty. Out of all the jewels I have seen I have saw nothing like her. Her hair was like gold silk, that was all I could see so I sat next to her. She looked up at me and I saw her eyes they were like magic always changing yet always beautiful. I said hello to her, she then said hello back. For the whole morning we talked and got to know what we like and dislike. I then remembered I had stole a silver locket from a jewellery shop. I felt in my pocket and felt it I looked up at the girl, her eyes were huge with curiosity. I pulled it out and asked her to open her hand, she did and I put the necklace in and told her to wear it always and that we will meet each other in the future. I then saw my mum beckoning me to leave but as I ran away I heard the girl yell something but I didn't hear what it was so I ran to mum and we went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire

Several years later, my sister and I are running the farm. I woke up to my alarm cloak ringing continuously, I hit the button and saw mum and Jill up already making was leaving today, she was going to go live with Dad. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out my blue turtle neck and my jeans I got dressed folded the neck of the turtle neck down, I then got on my boots and pulled the silver locket out from under my pillow. I went to the mirror put it on then hide it down my turtle neck. I then went out to the barn at the top of the field it was spring so the animals could come out. I took Daisy (our cow) and Fluffy (our sheep) to the stone pen that had grass growing in. Then I took Ed and Grace (our chickens) and Stella and Steve (our chicks) to the other stone pen I then collected the eggs,milked the cow and sneered the sheep. Finally I checked the turnips then decided they needed a bit longer, so I watered them then went to have breakfast.

When we got up the next day and made breakfast for mum. Mum was leaving today so we made her favourite: bacon sandwiches. When mum woke she was delighted and tucked into her sandwiches. After we finished mum packed her bags and got ready to go. We walked mum down to the dock. It was a cool, clear day not a cloud in the sky. We all walked as slow as we could so that we could spend as much time as we could with her. At the dock mum climbed onto the boat, but not before she gave use presents. Mum gave Jill a gold bracelet that had a wieving patter going around it. To me she gave a handcachie, in the corner was a beautiful embrodid C. I never minded how things cost, to be honest though I preferred flowers to gold. I gave mum a picture of for three of us which she took then blared the ship as the ship's horn below. We waved at mum and she waved back until we could not see her anymore. We both went home and then set out doing daily chores. I went out to deliver the orders people made for the crops I then took the professor his coloured grass that he likes do much and as usual the basement door was shut. We had breakfast which was a quick salad. I then went to our cosy stables and brushed Brownie our horse. I liked talking to Brownie because she doesn't talk a part from neighing, she also cheers me up when I m sad or stressed.

Once I had brushed Brownie, her hair was so soft and glossy it was like gooey chocolate hee. I equipped Brownie with her freshly cleaned saddle, and undid the shiny button that kept the saddle bags closed. I crouched down picked up and balanced my lunch on my lap, before picking up the bag of turnips. I then put my lunch in one saddle bag and the turnips in the other, I then ran back to the house opened my chest and dug around for my music book. I promised Lumia I would sing along to her playing the piano. When I finally found it, which typical was at the bottom of the chest. I locked the chest put the key under my pillow, then ran out to Brownie and put my music with the Turnips. The Turnips this year were fresh and delicious and this was when mum kept reminding us to water them, goodness knows how we will do without her. Oh well... I led Brownie out of the stable. It was nice all this fresh air and the cool breeze blowing my hair back, it wasn't a cold day or a hot one it was quite warm I ran back inside and dressed into my red checkered shirt and my blue overall's. I then mounted Brownie and we rode off, as we left I waved at Jill who was playing fetch with Misty our dog.

We lowered to a trot as we approached the Goddess pond. I felt the wind blow my hair back and watched butterflies dance around Brownie''s legs. At least at first glance I thought they were butterflies but then I saw they weren't, they were fairies. I am friends with the spirits and Leia the mermaid but fairies that's new. They followed the way to the pond and then danced across the water. I must have been there all afternoon because I saw then sun setting so I waved goodbye to the fairies and the statue of the harvest goddess then left. I only have three more spirits to get before she will be free.

I rode as quickly as I could to Lumia's mansion. I tied Brownie up, on a tree. Brownie blended in so well, she didn't even look like she was there, unless you looked really close, but who would. I grabbed my music books held them close to my chest, put the Turnips in my rucksack and using both arms, pressed the music books to my chest. I kissed Brownie on the nose, the ran towards the gorgeous house.

I was walking towards the mansion , looking through my songs when I bumped into someone.i dropped my music sheets and was about to fall when the person I bumped into, grabbed my wrist. I looked up to see who I bumped into, it was a boy not much older than me, he had silver hair and eyes that seemed to have a naughty sparkle. I feel like I know him from somewhere. (He was surprised to see me) Anyway he pulled me up and unfortunately I came closer to him which was not helping as I am soo in love. His hand was firm and it was clear he was not going to let go.

"Hehe. Hello beautiful. Walking alone at night"

"Y...Yeah I'm visiting my friend." I had no idea what to say but I was stuttering and very quite, not a great first impression. I looked down and managed to get my wrist free, I then have it straight and my other arm holding my arm between the shoulder and ellbow.

"Hehe. I'm quite the ladies' man, and a prince of the stars." As he says this a strand of hair falls from behind my ear to in front of my face, he just tucks it back behind my ear and I could feel myself going red. But I'm probably nothing then compared to other girls he has met. "HEY" Lumia yells from the front door of her house which hearts my ears.

"Hey! Aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?!" (Lumia)

What a thief?! all I could manage was a shocked gasp

"Hehe. Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out" the thief then strokes my cheek and notices something, could it be my necklace? Anyway the thief ran to the gates then said "Hehe. Call me phantom Skye. I have a feeling we will meet again. It's written in the stars." I wanted to see him again, but he is a thief and I am keeping my heart for my childhood sweetheart. But something is familiar with this Skye. But my heart still fluttered at this comment, I wonder what's it like to be a theif? Anyway I had to pick up music sheets so I knelt down and picked them up,rearange while Lumia and Skye talked.

Lumia must have relieved the thief was getting away because she tried to stop him."Wait right there!" Lumia caught Skye up and had a firm grip on his sleeve. But Skye remained cool said "Hehe. Hold up beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." On the ground I rolled my eyes but Lumia seemed to take it for real and blushed "What a smooth talker... Phantom Skye..." I tried to hold back my comment of "Oh please he's not that great" but it didn't work I said it but I don't think Lumia heard she was too wooed too hear heard though and looked at me with a curious smile thensuddenly winked at me. I wasn't expect him to try his "charm" on me and I tried to find something to say. But he already ran down the path with Lumia in a love trance chasing after him. I stoodstood up put the Turnips by the step then was about to leave when Lumia came back. Stuttering, still in the trance "Phantom Skye! He...he got away from me!" I then asked"Lumia are you okan" I reached out and touched her arm and all she said was "Hehehe that thief is so cool!" She then went inside so I took my music papers to Brownie but them in the saddle bags then rode home.


End file.
